Yoshiteru Zaimokuza
Yoshiteru Zaimokuza is a student from class 2-C who suffers from adolescent delusions, also known as Chuunibyou. Appearance Zaimokuza has an interesting appearance. He has white hair that is in a short ponytail, brown or black eyes that are barely seen, and slightly overweight. He wears a trench coat over his blazer even in doors which is considered as creepy Other than that, in some girls eyes, if you have weird taste, he is somewhat good looking, and somewhat kinda resembles Kohta Hirano from Highschool of the Dead. Personality He is a very eccentric character, getting incredibly excited over things he enjoys, particularly with his 8th grader syndrome, displaying high interest in historical shoguns, magic and writing (despite the fact he is a terrible writer). His devotion to writing novel is often mentioned in the Light novel.he also behave like a proffessional and famous novel writer .During cultural festival his script was used for his class play. He is also quite easy going, being able to bounce back from being criticized by Yukinoshita and Hikigaya, and still display his devotion to writing, to which Hachiman referred to as a "writer's syndrome". He is also quiet sensitive and jealousy which can be seen throughout the series ,especially whenever Hayama is shown in the scene. Abilities Most of the abilities Zaimokuza has is in his fantasies. Such as the barrier he appearently puts around the school. The only real move he has is Zaimokuza Crusher.' But even though he may not look like it, and is seen in episode 13, he is a bit of a powerhouse and possibly has at least some muscle if he had been depended on and pushed three of those guys out of the way. He was recommended by Hachiman to the athletic festival committee for his creativity to make sports event interesting and thus Yoshiteru becomes a member of the committee .He also participated in athletic festival.His contribution's and script were accepted by his class for the class-play during Cultural festival. In light novel ,He showed is skill in Judo competition by teaming up-with Hayama and Hachiman and won every match till the semi finals by his strength and sweat, but lost in the final. History Zaimokusan is made as a gym -partner for Hachiman, Due to both of them being loners.He is the second customer of the service club.Zaimokuza,He wanted their opinion for his wish to become a light novel writer.In-spite of their harsh feed back,He still doesn't hesitate to take their advice which Hachiman describes as writer syndrome ,as zaimokusa was happy that someone read his work.His enthusiasm for his light novel is shown throughout the series and he behaves as a best novel writer to the Hachiman acquaintance's annoyance From then on , He became a regular visit to the service club like an unofficial member.He also contribute his effort for the club to some extent.He participated in the athletic festival were he played in Boy's pole drop for red team .There he followed according to Hachiman's plan to victory but the team was disqualified for foul play. He was given more of a spot light in Light novel than anime version.He assisted to some extent In Saki case ,With his knowledge of maid cafe .He also seems to hangout mostly in Gaming arcade.For the cultural festival his script was chosen for his class-2C play for the cultural. He also created a fake Twitter account and also managed a few fake account to help Hachiman to fish out votes for Isshiki. In Light novel, it was mentioned that after the field trip in Photo sale ,the girls of his class cried simply because he was in their picture.His delusion or eight grader syndrome are clearly noticeable throughout the series.He is also a loner . He is mentioned to be in Otaku club for gaming in the school.He is called by the nick name chunni by both Yui and Komachi Relationship He seems to have a lot of acquaintance in arcade and gaming centers Where he spends much time.This is clearly mentioned in the Light Novel. Saika Totsuka Saika also freely hangs-out with Zaimokusa as well.In Light novel , Zaimokuza too accompanied Hachiman and Saika to arcade and to the theater.Saika gave zaimokusa a picture containing Saika, Zaimokuza and Hachiman.Saika also extended his hands in friendship to zaimokuza stating that "friend of Hachiman is my friend as well".Saika also said that he is jealous of closeness between Hachiman and Zaimokuza Hina Ebina She is the co-worker with whom Yoshiteru worked in athletic festival committee.They were in synchronous in finding new events for the festival.Their relationship is like an office co-worker and nothing more.They were able to get along well till the end without any hard feelings.Even their action were synchronous sometimes. But they didn't seems to have any conversation after that. Service Club Yoshiteru seems to get-along fine with the service club and thus becomes an unofficial member .He seems comfortable in the club room.He gives his share of contribution to the service club function as-well.He was always invited to various activities like Christmas party celebration,Yui's birthday party celebration etc Hachiman Hikigaya They are often paired together in the past for gym and similar activities due to them becoming outsiders of their class. They appear to be good friends, although both denies it He refers Hachiman to be his partner.Yoshiteru trusts Hachiman enough to share with him his ambitions of becoming a writer, and Hachiman cares enough to help him out by giving him harsh and critical, yet meaningful, feedback. Hachiman was able to see the hidden talent in Yoshiteru ,As he recommended him along with Ebina to athletic festival committee to make all the events interesting.Zaimokuza also gives hachiman a list of places to search Sagami during the closing ceremony of the cultural festival. They seems to have comfortable conversation and are in good terms with each-other. In light novel Hachiman noticed that Zaimokuza was left out in mentioned list of people by Yui to celebrate Hachiman's birthday.Hachiman also noticed him missing in Chiba Village summer camp group.Zaimokuza also show concern for Hachiman In his method to help Issihiki.He also indirectly blocked the way for others in the marathon so that Hachiman can have a private conversation with Hayama.He also shown to follow Hachiman's plan without any hardships. In drama C.D. Yoshiteru hugged hachiman in an attempt to stop and console him from explaining his traumatic experience of giving a gift to a girl he liked Yui Yuigahama Yui calls him by the nick name Chunni in light novel.She refers to him as Hachiman's friend.But always gives him a disgusted look from the beginning for his personality.He was also invited to yui's birthday party,but he wasn't able to gift her anything, due to sudden invitation on spot. Yukino Yukinoshita Yukino completely ignore him and avoid him in most cases.She doesn't seems to be bother by his presence in the service club.Yukino did offer the help of the club to cure his 8th grader syndrome which she sees as a disease ,the very first time she saw him.Yukino is one of the few(Saika ,Yui ,Hayama ,Shizuka) to refer zaimokuza as the friend of Hachiman much to the latters annoyance. Despite that she does offers her assistance for Zaimokuza's request like reading his script throughout the night without sleeping, Playing strip Daifugo against Yuugi Club etc. Quotes "Zaimokuza- Crusher!!!!" “Goramu goramu. Nano, nano, Nanjiro! Trivia * Zaimokuza has the 8th grader illness, but as Hachiman said, it's not real. * Despite his appearance, Zaimokuza is fairly strong, as seen in episode 13. * He has the same Japanese voice actor as Kohta Hirano from High-school of the Dead and Itazu Yutaka from Eden of the East. This is proven somewhat since Zaimokuza has the same enthuiasm as Kohta, and sounds like Itazu as well. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Class 2C Category:Sobu High School